Algún día lo entenderás
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Aquél día pintaba como el mejor de la vida de Kaede hasta el momento. Cambió drásticamente cuando llegó a su casa y su mamá se estaba yendo para siempre, dejándola a ella y a su familia detrás. OC.


_**Disclaimer:** Avatar: La leyenda de Aang le pertenece a sus creadores Michael DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, los derechos audiovisuales son de Nickelodeon. Kaede junto a los demás personajes que aparecen en éste fic son de mi autoría y no dejo que se les utilice bajo ningún motivo._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa del Reto <strong>"Amistades, familias y parejas"<strong> del Foro "Retos"._

* * *

><p><strong>Algún día lo entenderás<strong>

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p>Las aguas estaban en calma. No se veía a través de ella ni un solo pez nadar. El sol estaba radiante como casi todos los días del año y una gota de sudor corría por la frente de Kaede. La niña de siete años tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de máxima concentración surcaba su rostro infantil. No había rastro de ni un mísero pez. Ni el águila carnívora Unagi que devoraba a los elefantes kois hacía acto de presencia. Aunque Kaede estaba mejor sin que el Unagi apareciera.<p>

Kaede sostenía firmemente una caña de pescar. Su padre a su lado le daba consejos sobre cómo tomar la caña y al momento de jalarla para que el pez no se escabullera. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba el rostro de la pequeña. Sintió que algo mordía el anzuelo y tiraba de su caña hacia el agua.

—¡Papá! —gritó Kaede. Taichi giró para ver a su hija y sonrió con ternura al verla tratar de jalar la caña sin que el pez se le escapara.

—Vamos, jala con fuerza. Tú puedes —Kaede negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba "está muy gordo".

—No puedo. Gordo. Pez —las manos le escocían y le comenzaban a arder. Con sus últimas fuerzas, dio un tirón con toda la fuerza que acopió. El agua salió desprendida y finas gotas refrescaron a padre e hija. Un gran elefante koi de llamativos colores salió junto con el agua. Kaede rió con fuerza y lo tomó en el aire.

—¡Felicidades, hija! —Taichi devolvió el cabello de Kaede y agregó—. Le diremos a mamá que lo cocine. Se pondrá muy feliz cuando vea el gran pez que pescaste.

Kaede asintió con la cabeza, aunque no muy segura si su madre se pondría feliz al verla empapada en agua y con barro en los zapatos. Hana siempre regañaba a Kaede cuando llegaba a la casa con las ropas sucias. No le gustaba que fuera a pescar con su padre.

—Tienes que ser linda y delicada —le decía mientras cepillaba su cabello—, con gracia y elegancia. No puedes andar revolcándote en el barro como si fueras un niño o algún tipo de animal.

Camino a casa saludó a toda persona del pueblo con la que se topaban y se jactó de haber atrapado a un gran pez ella sola. Los pueblerinos la felicitaron por su habilidad y fuerza, Kaede asentía gustosa de las adulaciones con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Antes de llegar a casa se encontraron con unas Guerreras Kyoshi en uniforme. Kaede abrió la boca sorprendida por verlas tan de repente y sin pensarlo corrió hasta ellas.

—¡Miren! —gritaba mientras corría con el elefante koi en mano. Taichi la seguía corriendo, diciéndole que se detuviera y no molestara a las guerreras en su patrulla diaria por el pueblo.

—Buenos días, pequeña —la saludaron y Kaede no podía aguantar la emoción que sentía en ese momento al hablar con las guerreras.

—Lo atrapé yo sola —dijo mostrando el pez. Las dos guerreras sonrieron al ver que Kaede les tendía un gran elefante koi apenas—. Es muy gordo. Mamá lo preparará.

—Espero que lo puedan disfrutar en familia, niña —habló una de ellas pero Kaede frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero no me gusta el elefante koi. Yo solo quería pescar algo —Kaede miraba el suelo. Quería seguir hablando con las guerreras pero el pez pesaba mucho como para tenerlo en la mano todo el tiempo. Aunque tampoco lo podía dejar en el suelo o sino las guerreras pensarían que era débil—. Cuando sea grande, me uniré a las guerreras.

Las dos chicas abrieron la boca sorprendidas por la repentina declaración.

—No se olviden de mi nombre —Kaede sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y un espacio entre dos de ellos a falta de un diente—, es Kaede —levantó el dedo pulgar—. Y seré la mejor luchadora que ha habido.

A las guerreras no les dio tiempo de responder porque Kaede ya había corrido hasta su padre que la esperaba con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro.

—¿Qué les dijiste? —le tendió el elefante koi a su padre.

—Que pesqué un pez.

Kaede echó a correr a su casa, pensado que ese era el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

><p>—¡Llegamos! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo—. ¡Pesqué a un gordo elefante koi!<p>

Kaede entró y de inmediato vio una gran maleta obstruyendo la entrada. La abuela tenía una expresión de ira en su rostro y a ella le extrañó verla así. Su abuela nunca se enojada por nada, tenían que ser casos muy extremos para que se enfadara con alguien. Pero esa expresión era mucho más de lo que quizás se haya enfadado en toda su vida. Sus hermanos, Hiro de cinco años junto a Yu de cuatro tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Kaede recorrió la casa en busca de su madre, la encontró en su cuarto empacando unas cosas.

—¡Hana! —llamó Taichi a su mujer. Hana negaba con la cabeza, murmurando por lo bajo "No puedo más. Tengo que irme". Kaede repasó todo lo que había visto en un lapsus de minutos y ató cabos. Una maleta, sus hermanos llorando, la abuela enfadada, su madre empacando.

El alma se le cayó a los pies y sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó a todo pulmón. Su madre la miró sobresaltaba y su padre sorprendido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y salió de aquél lugar antes de que Hana se acercara a ella.

Fuera de la casa, escaló hasta el techo y se quedó allí. Siempre cuando quería estar sola o estaba triste, buscaba el punto más alto que había a su alcance y lo escalaba. Allá arriba, sin nada ocultando su vista al cielo, se sentía volar. «Así se debían sentir los maestro aires en sus planeadores» El viento mecía las hojas de los árboles y el sonido que se escuchaba relajaba a Kaede. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que volaba sobre la Isla Kyoshi. Se imaginó recorriendo el mundo, aprendiendo distintas culturas. Se imaginó hace unas horas atrás, cuando la vida parecía sonreírle.

—¡Kaede! —el llamado de Hana cortó con las imágenes que pasaban por su mente.

—¡No te quiero ver! —era mentira. La quería ver y preguntarle por qué, por qué los dejaba.

Bajó igualmente del techo y se encontró cara a cara con su madre. Hana se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos con la que le quedaba libre ya que en la otra tenía la maleta.

—Kaede —susurró y ella negó con la cabeza. Más lágrimas salían y no era capaz de retenerlas—. No puedo. Ésta Isla, ésta vida, no es para mí. Necesito ver el mundo, conocer la gran ciudad. Bailar en un gran escenario y escuchar los aplausos de la gente al terminar la coreografía. No puedo estar encerrada en esta pequeña Isla, asustada de que alguna vez ese monstro gigante pueda comerme o ahogarme con sus aguas —Hana susurró y la pasó la mano por el cabello—. No deberías haberlo cortado, lo tenías tan lindo. Eres muy linda, Kaede. Serás una hermosa mujer —las palabras de su madre a Kaede le resultaban vacías, huecas—. Algún día lo entenderás… Yo —la miró y Kaede pensó le diría algo como un "te amo hija, tú y tus hermanos son lo mejor que tengo en la vida". No fue algo parecido a eso, sino un vacío:— Cuídate.

Ni un "te quiero" o "lo lamento". Nada. Esa mujer que se marchaba meneando las caderas y con andar elegante era su madre. Ese pensamiento le provocó asco a Kaede. Divisó en el puerto un barco. No eras los barcos pesqueros, sino era un barco turístico. A la Isla Kyoshi no llegaban muchos turistas porque la gente de los pueblos eran hostiles con ellos. Aun así, ahí estaba ese barco que llevaría a Hana a la gran ciudad. A ver el mundo y cumplir su sueño, dejando a su familia. Sus tres hijos aun niños detrás.

«Algún día lo entenderás…»

No. No lo entendería nunca. No podría entender cómo una madre abandona a sus hijos.

Esa noche, Kaede la pasó en el techo. Mirando las estrellas e imaginando que volaba.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí una historia sobre un suceso que marcó la infancia de Kaede, un OC que aparece en "Pase lo que pase". He estado estos últimos días creando la historia de éste personaje e Izumi que aparece en el fic anteriormente nombrado. Tengo pensado hacer un long-fic sobre ellas dos que abarcaría la Guerra de los Cien Años (osea, sería como un spin-off de Aang), pero antes quería ir publicando cosas que pasaron en años anteriores a la línea argumental que tendrá el fic.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen unos lindos reviews ;)_


End file.
